You Wreck Me
by MissChievous12
Summary: McKenna Lupin knew she was meant to be with her old brother's best friend, but he was always going on and on about that pesky Evans girl.  She planned to break them up, not get involved with her brother's other best friend.   Slightly AU.
1. Summertime

_**You Wreck Me**_

Summary: McKenna Lupin knew she was meant to be with her old brother's best friend, but he was always going on and on about that pesky Evans girl. She planned to break them up, not get involved with her brother's other best friend. Slightly AU.

**Chapter One:**** Summertime and the livin's easy**

"Rise and shine, sleepy head." The older brother of McKenna Lupin kicked the end of her bed. She groaned and rolled over. There was no possible way that he could be expecting her to wake up at this un-godly hour during her summer vacation.

"The Hogwarts train will be leaving soon." His voice taunted her. She knew it was a lie. While that would have scared her awake four years ago, now she was wise to his tricks. There was no way he was getting her out bed for some lame arse reason, like he wanted scrambled eggs and couldn't make them himself.

"Aw, let her sleep, Lupin. She looks so cute with the drool plastering her hair to her face like that." The familiar snickers caused her eyes to snap open wide. The infamous Sirius Black stood over the bed of little ole McKenna Lupin while she was in her night clothes. She immediately begin cover herself with the covers.

"Oh no you don't," Remus snatched the covers from her bed and through them on the ground leaving her in short shorts and a skimpy top. A blush covered her face as Remus and Sirius gawked at her.

"Kenna!" Remus exclaimed throwing the covers back on her, "Don't show my friends your…your…skin."

She scurried under the covers glancing up at Sirius, who was grinning from ear to ear. "How was I supposed to know you were bringing him my room at this hour?"

Remus ignored her comment and waltzed her closet. He pulled out the longest pair of jeans she had and a turtle neck sweater. He tossed them to her. "Here. Wear these."

"But it's summer." Kenna argued. She was only two years younger than Remus, but he treated her as if she was still a helpless five years old in need of his protection.

"So?" He was so hard headed when it came to her. McKenna didn't see how it was fair. The girls he dated were wearing low cut tee-shirts and short shorts barely covering their bum. She found him to be slightly hypocritical. The two boys looked at her expectantly.

"Are you going to watch me change?" Sirius smirked. While all of Remus's other friend shuddered in fear of Remus's wrath from looking at me, Sirius found it amusingly. He enjoyed hitting on McKenna to make Remus mad. "Only if I can help." Sirius made the comment at her, but watched Remus for his reaction. To his disappointment Remus only rolled his eyes.

"Of course you can, Sirius. I will especially need help the zipper on my jeans." While Sirius's comment went unnoticed, McKenna's comment sent fury to Remus's hazel eyes. The two of them fell out laughing. Remus stormed out not enjoying being the butt of their joke.

McKenna didn't hesitate to strip herself of the covers walking in her skimpy night gown to her closet to pick out her own clothes. McKenna raised an eyebrow at Sirius, "Do you mind?"

"Oh sorry," Sirius walked to her bedroom door and shut it, still remaining on the inside. McKenna rolled her eyes. While she loved using Sirius to make Remus mad she found his ego to be insufferable and undesirable.

"Very funny, but Remus is gone now so we can stop flirting." She continued to look through her closet trying desperately to ignore his smirk.

"Stop flirting? Why, I do not know the meaning of this."

Of course he didn't. McKenna was wise to the tactics and sexual antics of Sirius Black. After all, you'd have to be blind, deaf, and mute not to hear about the Marauders at Hogwarts. McKenna glanced over her shoulder to see Sirius pulling clothes out of her drawers.

"Hey!" She protested as he shoved a pink tee shirt and a longer pair of white shorts in her hands. She sighed figuring these clothes were as good as any she was going to find in her closet. "I'll be in the shower." She announced walking to her bedroom door and motioning for Sirius to exit as well.

"Ooo, mind if I join?" Sirius exited the room as requested, but Kenna didn't trust him so she shut her door after them to make sure it was clear he was not to go back in.

"Is it going to be like this all summer?" She and Remus's parents were almost always in another country during the summer doing work, leaving their home completely empty. Since both of their kids were excellent students and unusually responsible for their age, the Lupins allowed them to invite their friends over for break. Of course, that didn't stop them from acting a little childish every now and then.

Sirius smirked at McKenna getting uncomfortably close to her face. "Wouldn't want to break tradition, now would I?" With a sigh, McKenna ignored his last comment and made her way to the shower.

Her warm hand rubbed the steam off the foggy mirror, allowing McKenna Lupin to get a good look at her freshly out of the shower form. She brushed the knots through her long plain brown hair before squeezing a much of the water as she could out of it. She didn't really look anything like her brother. Remus was tall, had reddish hair and a skinnier face than she had while McKenna was shorter with longer light brown hair with a round face and piercing blue eyes. No one ever knew they were related until surnames were involved.

In fact they didn't really even communicate during their time at Hogwarts. It wasn't that they hated each other and it wasn't that they didn't get along. They just had a different group of friends and spent time doing different activities. But during the summer, it was like Hogwarts didn't even exist, and Remus and McKenna were back to being brother and sister.

McKenna loved the summer. She loved the weather, the swimming, and most importantly the lack of school work. In fact, she usually didn't start her homework until a week before the Hogwarts Express departed. McKenna dressed herself in the clothes Sirius Black had picked out for her. Remus's friends often spent the entire summer with them while McKenna's best friend only spent a week with them here and there. While she hated being the only girl with a group full of guys, but she understood Reagan's need to spend time with her own family.

When McKenna was finished dressing she opened the bathroom door and let all the steam rush out into the cold house. With a frustrated huff, she waltzed over to the thermostat and adjusted the air condition. Must those boys keep it so cold in here all the time? She did not enjoy layering her clothes on in her own home. She trudged down the back set of stairs that led straight into the kitchen.

The Lupin house was definitely no mansion, but it could certainly hold its own against most other houses. It had five bedrooms in all, one of which was a part time Library, even though Remus was probably the only one in the family who ever cracked open a book. There were three bathrooms, a formal dining room, a huge kitchen, and a breakfast nook. There was definitely enough space to get from annoying prats when the time came. When McKenna approached the final step she was surprised to see Sirius and Remus had cooked breakfast for her.

"Yum!" She exclaimed grabbing a plate from behind her brother. Remus was standing at the stove top scrambling eggs with a spatula while Sirius was walking around with a bag of shredded cheese throwing it on all the food.

"No cheese on my eggs," Kenna said as Remus scrapped them on to her plate, "I'm on a diet."

Sirius let out an overly dramatic gasp, "You will have cheese on your eggs and you will like it."

Before Kenna could protest Sirius dumped a pile of cheese on her eggs. "Sirius!" She exclaimed moving her plate away from him, "I'm allergic to dairy."

He reached around Remus and threw some more cheese on her plate, dropping more in the floor than anywhere else. "Liar! You drink a tall glass of chocolate milk with just about every meal."

McKenna glared at the boy in front of her. How had he noticed that? Instead of protesting anymore she grabbed a piece of toast (which Sirius had already piled cheese on) and a piece of sausage before making her way to the square breakfast table. She sat in front of a tall glass of chocolate milk.

"Curse him," She mumbled before taking a sip of the milk. It tasted so cold on her throat.

"Remus! It's bloody hot in here." Sirius headed towards the thermostat, "How do you work this?"

Kenna clenched her jaw. Her toes were just starting to thaw out. It was Sirius first day, hell it was his first hour, with them and she had already had enough of him. The boys joined her at the table, scarffing down half their meal before their arses even touched the chairs.

"So, Moony, you have to practice Quidditch with me this afternoon so we will be prepared when James and Peter arrive tomorrow." The moment James's name left the lips of Sirius Black; McKenna began choking on the sausage that was half way in her mouth.

"Attractive." Remus mumbled as he watched his sister spit the chewed up sausage into a napkin.

"Gee, Kenna," Sirius snickered, "I would have thought you would be good at mouthing a piece of sausage." His comment earned him a glare from both Lupin kids; not that he noticed. McKenna chose to ignore him. She had a bigger issue at hand.

"James is coming in tomorrow? With Peter?" She tried to act like it wasn't the biggest news of her day. James Potter was not only the nicest friend her brother had, he was the most attractive. McKenna could spend all day just looking at his smooth face, his honey eyes, and his brown hair that stuck out in the cutest way. She had to choke back the urge to sigh as she remembered the smell of his shampoo.

Last summer her and James had spent several hours discussing muggle music and listening to her record player, her parents had sent her. James knew almost as much as she did about the Beatles. She smiled remembering how he had danced around their living room singing to her.

"Wipe that dreamy look off your face," Remus hissed as soon as Sirius was back at the stove fixing his plate again, "James is off limits for you."

McKenna was two seconds from protesting but Black was back at his seat before the words could escape her lips. Damn, did Remus have to know every bloody thing? Well, she would just have to be sneakier with her glances. She dropped her fork on her plate loudly, making it clear she was not happy. Neither of the boys noticed.

"You didn't finish your eggs," Remus stuffed almost a whole piece of toast in his mouth. McKenna shrugged throwing her napkin on top of them. "You know, dieting in not healthy for your age, Kenna. Mum wouldn't like it." Of course, he would threaten to tell Mum. Just once she would like to have a brother that would be on her side for once. Instead of responding, she grabbed her plate and walked to the kitchen sink, dumping the components down the drain. It was clear this day was going to be spent far away from her brother and his idiotic friend.

A/n: I hope you enjoyed the first chapter! I'm super excited about this story. Be sure to review and tell me what you think! I love feedback.


	2. Square One

_**You Wreck Me**_

Summary: McKenna Lupin knew she was meant to be with her old brother's best friend, but he was always going on and on about that pesky Evans girl. She planned to break them up, not get involved with her brother's other best friend. Slightly AU.

Disclaimer: I totally forgot to put this in the first chapter, but I do not own any characters in this story other than the originals.

**Chapter two:**Square One

The afternoon wore on as McKenna found herself outside digging in her garden. Her parents had put it in for her after Herbology turned out to be her favorite subject at Hogwarts. She wiped the sweat off her forehead as the hot sun continued to rise.

She had her hair braided in pig tails down the side of her face. She reached around the dirt and into the grassy area where the book 'One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi' laid. She needed to know exactly how much sunlight her Puffapods needed before she decided where to plant them.

There was nothing more relaxing to Kenna then spending the day alone in a field full of exotic plants and flowers. And what is better than being able to grow your parent's ingredients for their potions? Of course, by the time she became of age, she would have quite the collection of potion ingredients. It was just smart planning.

"Whatcha doing?" The sound of a booming voice caused Kenna to nearly jump out of her skin.

"Sirius! You scared me." He chuckled wiping his long black bangs out of his face. He looked sweaty and wore out from a day of playing Quidditch. Before Kenna could protest he plopped himself down in the grass next to her.

She raised an eyebrow, "Can I help you?"

He took the book from her hands, "Actually, I was going to help you."

"You hate Herbology." McKenna picked up her mini shovel and moved some dirt around.

"Is that what we are doing? I thought you were picking me roses."

McKenna glanced at him and he raised his eyebrows up and down suggestively. Why was Sirius suddenly into spending so much time around her? She picked up a clump of dirt and tossed it at his face. She began laughing at his stunned expression. Before she could even close her mouth fully, Sirius had a hand full of dirt pressed into her face. She began choking and spitting the dirt from her mouth.

"Black!" She shrieked. "This means war." She yelled grabbing more dirt and throwing it at the boy. The two slung and sloshed dirt on each other until it was clear they weren't entering the house without a trail of mud following behind him.

"Great," McKenna huffed rolling around in the grass a few feet from where Sirius laid propped up on his elbows, "Now I need another shower."

Sirius nodded, "Yes, it takes more than one to cut through your layers of stink." McKenna used her right hand to scrap some of the mud off her leg and chunk it at Sirius, who skillfully dodged it. He stuck his tongue out at her making 'Nananaaa' sound, but before he knew it she had grabbed a hold of his wet tongue and pulled.

"Ouch!" Sirius hissed when she let go, "Bloody hell, woman! That hurt." She gave him a sly half smile pulling herself to her feet.

"Don't walk away from me," Sirius tried to speak as he rubbed his sore tongue, but it came out more like 'bont wak abay for ee'.

He let go and look down at his hand, "I think it's bleeding!" was the last phrase McKenna heard as she walked into the huge house, her mind set on another shower.

"Checkmate." Remus announced as he watched his chest piece pulverize Sirius's.

Sirius rubbed his chin with his left hand studying the pieces closely. One would think he was trying to figure out how exactly he had lost to Mooney for the third time in a row, but losing to Remus wasn't anything out of the ordinary even when Sirius's mind was actually on the game and not out floating in space. He huffed using his wand to move the pieces back into place.

After his dirt war with McKenna, he had showered down, ate supper with Remus, and played several games of Wizarding chess. McKenna was nowhere to be found during all this time. Not that Sirius really cared where she was or what she was doing. He was just concerned. After all, she hadn't eaten any super. What if she was hungry or something?

"Let's play again." Sirius announced looking up from the chess board to an empty space. He spun around with a confused look.

Remus was laid out on the couch with a book in hand, "No. You've been sitting there staring at the board for ten minutes and didn't even notice I had moved. Also, I am sick of reminding you it's your turn."

Sirius pouted as his friend opened his book back up and began reading, "But what am I suppose to do?"

"Entertain yourself." Remus mumbled already lost in the fictional world of whatever book he was on today.

Sirius huffed leaning his back against the red couch Mrs. Lupin had shipped in from France. The entire room's theme was Paris with pictures of elegant people sitting in cafes sipping from tiny cups and figurines of the Eiffel Tower littered the room. It was pretty, but a little too girly for Sirius's taste. If he could decorate a living room, it would be done in black and white. Not just because of his last name, but because he thought it looked distinguished and somehow manly.

Sirius let a loud huff out again, growing bored quickly with thinking of his future living room. Yet Remus ignored him again. Maybe he could go see what Kenna was doing. Despite being the youngest of the Lupin family, at times she could be rather nice company, but don't tell her that.

Sirius stood up suddenly, trying to think of an excuse to give Remus, but when the boy failed to remove his nose from the blue book in his hand it was clear Sirius was free to do as he pleased.

He walked up the stair case still kind of quite. He wasn't sure why, but he didn't want Remus to know that he was sneaking off to see his little sister. He guessed it had something to do with the fact that McKenna no longer seemed like the pesky little girl who lived with his best friend. She had grown into a lovely woman almost right before his eyes.

He walked up the last few steps. McKenna's room was three doors down from he was sleeping and had her name engraved on it, much like Sirius's room at his parent's house but a tad bit more girly. He put his hand up to knock, but hesitated. What if she was asleep? Or What if she was naked? A sly grin slipped on Sirius's lips. What if she was sleeping naked?

Without knocking, Sirius twisted the door knob and pushed the door open slowly. To his disappointment, the youngest Lupin sat on her bed with some sort of contraption over her ears bobbing her head up and down. Sirius crossed his arms over his chest and leaned casually against the door frame amused by the off key humming coming from the small girl. It wasn't until her record player's needle surpassed the final song that McKenna Lupin realized she wasn't alone in her room.

"What are you doing in here?" Her cold voice pierced a little.

Sirius shrugged walking in her room and shutting the door behind him, "Uh…you missed dinner, and I wanted to make sure you didn't get worms or something from our mud fight." Kenna raised an eyebrow at the boy's unconvincing explanation.

"Are you and my brother trying to prank me again?"

Sirius forced a nervous laugh while walking over to her dresser, "No. Your brother is actually being quite a bore tonight. Reading and junk. Bleech." He stuck out his tongue and closed one eye. His funny face made McKenna laugh. Sirius began to visibly relax now that he seemed to have her permission to be in there.

"So you thought you would come and bother me? Gee, I am so flattered." She placed a hand over her heart, and Sirius couldn't help but notice how she looked more grown up this summer than she had last summer. Sure, he had seen her at Hogwarts here and there, but she always seemed to keep to her crowd and Remus stayed to his. Her transformation caught him a little off guard.

"You should be. It's not often many girls can snake a man like me into their bedroom." He winked at her.

"And here I am with a boy like you that won't leave mine." She laughed when he pouted at her statement. He mumbled something that sounded like 'I am a man' and took a seat on her bedroom floor.

"So, what are you going to do to entertain me?"

"Me? Why do I have to do the entertaining?" She took her weird contraption off her head and sat them next to her record player.

"Because I am a guest in your room. Now entertain me." He ushered her with his right hand like he was a great King come to visit some peasant's home.

"How is a girl supposed to entertain a boy in this small room?"

"I can think of some ways." He winked at McKenna, who for some reason blushed at his comment.

"Oh, what do you want me to do strip for you?"

"I'd like that." There was seriousness in his voice that put McKenna's sense on alert. She forced a nervous laugh as if he had said it jokingly.

"Yeah, we'll just have a great big orgy up here while my brother's reading down stairs. Genius."

Sirius raised an eyebrow, "I think to have an 'orgy' you'd have to have more than just two people."

McKenna stuck her tongue out at him, "You would know."

Sirius snorted, "Yes, because us Marauders just have great big orgies at Hogwarts all the time."

"So the rumors are true? I knew you guys all seemed a tad bit closer than normal guy friends."

Sirius held up his fist, "It's a blood brother's relationship. That is all."

McKenna smiled. She couldn't help but envy their friendship. In fact, it was probably what made them so popular. They all just seemed to close. It was as if no one else really mattered but them four. Of course, she knew it had a lot to do with the fact that her brother was a werewolf. Have we not talked about that yet? It was something that still bothered McKenna a lot, but at least she knew he was being taken care of by good friends.

"So…" McKenna started feeling the awkward silence approaching fast, "James comes tomorrow!" She tried not to sound over anxious.

"Yes," Sirius said slowly, studying Kenna's face, "So does Peter."

McKenna nodded slowly, "Weird kid if you ask me."

"He's not too bad." Sirius frowned as the conversation started to lack a little. He studied his finger nails. Despite his shower and several hand-washing sessions, there was still dirt under his finger nails from their rendezvous in the mud earlier. "So, I totally pounded you-"

McKenna cut him off with an overzealous yawn, "Sirius, I'm so sorry, but I think I am going to have to go to bed…" He nodded quickly taking to his feet, and making his way to the door. He stood there for a second, studying the small girl on the bed. Her face did look tired, but he was so disappointed to have to be back with nothing to do again.

She gave him a small smile, "Night, manly Black." He chuckled before walking out of her room.

A/n: A little shorter chapter, but wasn't that update fast, eh? Thanks to all my wonderful reviewers. NevermoreLenore13 and c0urtshipdating and all the people who added me to their alerts and favorites! Keep that feedback coming!


	3. Needles and Pins

_**You Wreck Me**_

Summary: McKenna Lupin knew she was meant to be with her old brother's best friend, but he was always going on and on about that pesky Evans girl. She planned to break them up, not get involved with her brother's other best friend. Slightly AU.

Disclaimer: If I owned Harry Potter, I wouldn't be writing this fanfiction, I would be working on the eighth book ^_^

**Chapter Three: Needles and Pins**

The next morning held quite a bit of excitement for McKenna as she decided what clothes to wear. For some reason, nothing seemed good enough. Her normal jumpers were too casual, and her skirts all seemed too formal.

She almost actually longed for the schooldays where everyone would just wear their uniform anyways. At least it was an easy thought process. She sighed deciding on a pair of dark blue jean shorts that came to her knee and a white peasant top. It was comfortable yet still made her look pretty. She dressed quickly, figuring the two showers she took yesterday should hold her over for the rest of the day, at least. She brushed her hair until she was convinced that if she continued it would leave her bald.

With one final look in the mirror and one last check at the clock, it was almost noon, Kenna was down the stairs. She went to the main living room's fireplace. The one everyone used for floo traveling. The red French couch sat right directly across from it. She sat nervously with her legs crossed and her hands folded in her lap.

'_Sit up straight, Sit up straight.'_ She chanted to herself, but when it was clear she was going to be there for a while this position became quite uncomfortable. So she decided to lay back with her legs crossed. Her feet didn't touch the floor.

"Curse me for being too short," She hissed, "or Mum for buying and overstuffed couch." So she decided to go with the sexy pose. She tucked one leg under the other and casually leaned over the armrest. She rested her head on her arm and let her long brown hair fall to the side, like a silky waterfall. After a few more minutes, Kenna realized it would be quite odd for her to just being sitting there, as though she was waiting on him. He might think her to be a crazy stalker or something.

She grabbed an old magazine off the coffee table. It was 'Which Witch?" one of Kenna's favorite celebrity witch magazines. She flipped to a section about witches making it in the muggle acting career field, and tried to read it.

"There you are," Sirius Black walked into the room, wearing muggle jeans and a red and grey plaid shirt. He had pep in his step that said he knew he was looking good today. "Remus wants to know if you want to skip breakfast and have a nice brunch when James and Peter arrive."

McKenna barely nodded, trying not to lose her pose, "Yeah, sure."

Sirius frowned, clearly noticing her lack of movement. "What are you doing?"

McKenna huffed as Sirius sat right at the edge of her feet when there was a whole other side to this couch. "Just reading my magazine, if that's ok with you." She tried to shoot him a glare from the corner of her eyes without moving her head off her arm.

"Is there something wrong with your neck?" Kenna stiffened as he reached over to rub the back of it, "It does seem rather stiff."

McKenna shooed his hands off of her, "Stop! My neck is fine."

"Just let me rub it for you." His strength was clearly more than hers as he pulled her into his lap by her shoulders.

She started to fight it, but immediately relaxed as he began kneading his hands into her shoulder blades. She sighed in defeat laying her head back into his lap. Sirius was staring down at her with an unreadable expression, which made Kenna shift awkwardly. She slid her eyes shut to avoid seeing him.

When he hit a spot that actually had been giving her trouble, she couldn't help but groan a little. Sirius's hands stopped for a second. Blood rushed to Kenna's face, embarrassed by her vocals until Sirius's hands continued again.

"Told you, you were sore," He whispered before she heard it. A loud pop in the fire place. She sat up quickly, pushing Sirius back to where he almost fell off the couch. She tried to make it back to her pose, but it was too late. James Potter stood smirking in her living room, with Peter Pettigrew right behind him.

"Don't let us interrupt." James dropped his bag on the floor, not caring it was covered in soot.

McKenna laughed nervously, "You weren't interrupting. I was just reading my magazine when Sirius decided to bother me." She rolled her eyes, making it clear she was annoyed with the boy.

Sirius glanced up at James and forced a small nod, "You know me." McKenna didn't fail to detect the confusion in his voice, but she was glad he had played along. She most definitely didn't need James thinking she was romantically involved with Sirius Black.

"Where's Moony?" James asked, walking from the living room heading towards the kitchen. McKenna was the first one up to follow him.

"We're eating brunch," She said quickly, "I'll...Uh…show you to the table!" She winced at her conversation skill.

'_Stupid, Stupid,'_ She hissed in her mind, _'of course, he knows where our table is at.' _When they reached the kitchen they saw Remus helping their house-elf set the table.

While, the Lupin's did own a house-elf, they felt like Dufflin was more part of the family than a servant. He was free to come and go as he please, but often chose to stay since the Lupin treated him so nicely.

McKenna noticed that Dufflin had poured her giant chocolate milk and sat it in her usual spot. She thanked him before sitting down. "Remus!" James hugged his friend, acting like he hadn't just seen him two weeks ago at school, "It's been so long."

Remus laughed patting James on the hand before prying himself away from him, "too long, indeed. Hope you guys are hungry."

"Starving!" Peter chimed in for the first time, sitting across from McKenna. She huffed as Sirius plopped down in the chair next to her, not leaving room for James anywhere around her. Sirius picked up on her annoyance even though no one else did.

"We just ate a huge breakfast," James pointed out, but took a seat anyways.

"So…" Peter argued throwing an extra muffin on his plate, "That was like an hour ago."

The first few minutes of breakfast were quite as everyone started eating their brunch. McKenna glanced at James who was sitting at the end of the table between her brother and Sirius. His hair was pointing up in every direction as if he had lost his brush years ago. His glasses fell down to his nose as he inhaled his food. He was wearing an Irish Quidditch shirt that fit nicely to his arm muscles. McKenna had to gulp back her sigh. He was just so adorable.

"Is your food not good?" Sirius mumbled pointing at her plate which was almost completely untouched.

"She's anorexic now, remember." Remus said flatly referencing to her remark yesterday about wanting to lose weight.

Kenna glared at him, "Just because I don't eat as much as four growing teenage boys, does not mean I am anorexic. It means I am a normal girl." Remus ignored her taking a big bite out of his biscuit.

"So, what have we got planned for the summer?" Sirius changed the subject, not liking the tension building up between the two Lupins. McKenna took small nibbles out of her toast as the boys began planning.

"I was thinking swimming, bonfires, Quidditch." The other boys nodded at James's suggestions. McKenna rolled her eyes as Sirius added 'a wild party' to the list. "No parties," both Remus and McKenna said at the same time.

James laughed, "Two Lupins are a lot less fun than one."

"Well, a little party probably wouldn't hurt…" McKenna mumbled obviously changed her tone to please James.

"Actually," Sirius started before pausing to take a bite of his sausage, "Last night when I was left all alone and bored," He glared at McKenna, who stuck her tongue out at him, "I had a thought. My parents have a beach cabin in Mohegan Bay that is never used in the summer. They only spend winters there."

He chuckled nervous, "Dumb purebloods that can't get their seasons straight. So I thought we might sneak up there for at least a week. It's always fully stocked with food and drinks."

McKenna nearly choked on her toast. Mohegan Bay was a very exclusive Wizarding beach. Only the richest families could afford to vacation there. "That would be amazing. Can Reagan come?" She suddenly felt like a little kid going to an amusement park.

Sirius smiled at her, "Of course. And Lily too," He motioned the last part to James, but he might as well have been using his finger to pop McKenna's bubble.

"Lily…Evans…" She said slowly.

Of course, she had heard of Lily Evans. If you knew James Potter, you most definitely knew everything in the world about Lily Evans. James had spent all last summer telling her every tiny detail about his relationship with the Evans girl. She had even given him pointers on how to be nicer to her. She mentally kicked herself now. Last time she had heard, Lily Evans despised James Potter. There was no hope of them dating at all.

McKenna laughed nervous, "Why would she want to come?"

James's face lit up like a Christmas tree on a dark winter's nice, "She is giving me a chance to prove I have changed. That I am more mature."

McKenna forced a small smile, "That's great."

James nodded going on a long rant about how everything had come together perfectly for them two, but McKenna tuned him out. She used her fork to scrap her eggs around her plate. Now she was going to have another girl to compete with for James's attention, and how could she really compete with Lily Evans, the love of his life?

"Are you just going to sit here all day?" McKenna glanced up from her plate to see Sirius standing in front of her. The rest of the boys had already disappeared, but Sirius was helping Dufflin clear the table.

"No." Her sharp answer made it clear she didn't want to talk or though she thought.

"Look," Sirius took a seat across from her, "If I made you feel awkward earlier with the massage, I am sorry. I didn't mean to." McKenna frowned. She had already forgotten about it.

"You didn't." Her answer was huffy again.

"Then why are you treating me like I am Satan?" His voice filled with anger, "All morning, I have been nothing but nice to you and you are biting my head off every chance you get, and don't you dare use PMS as an excuse."

McKenna rolled her eyes, dropping her fork loudly on the table, "I'm sorry. It's not you." There was still annoyance in her voice, so Sirius didn't buy it.

"Yeah right…earlier you nearly killed me when James arrived, then you got mad when I sat next to you instead of…James…" He frowned, slowing his thoughts down. McKenna swallowed hard as Sirius was putting the pieces together before her eyes.

"Then you got snappy again when you found out about Evans." Sirius sat the dishes he was holding back down on the table and pointed at the youngest Lupin kid. "You have a crush on Potter."

"I do not." McKenna argued, not wanting to share her secret crush with James Potter's closest friend. Sirius snorted clearly not buying what she was feeding him. McKenna glanced nervously around the kitchen to make sure they were fully alone.

"Fine," She hissed, "I like him, but if you as much as utter a word about this to anyone, you are a dead man."

Sirius held his hands up in defense, "Don't fret. I'm not going to tell. Although I think it's rather silly."

McKenna glowered at him, "Of course you would. You guys don't think of me as anything other than Remus Lupin's little sister. Well, James is different. He actually sees me as a friend."

"Oh whatever. He is always going on about how you are like his own little sister." Sirius ran his hands through his long black hair. McKenna pouted and crossed her arms over her chest, but didn't say anything to the boy.

'_He just didn't understand because he saw her as a little sister,' _She thought while trying really hard not to glare holes into him. When it was clear she wasn't going to respond, Sirius picked up his dishes and headed back into the kitchen where Dufflin had already begun the washing.

As soon as he was gone, McKenna let the worry fly to her face. She had not been expecting this at all. Sure, James Potter had had girlfriends around her before, but none of them had been Lily Evans. Even McKenna knew that this girl was different. It was something about just the way he said Evan's name. It plucked the jealous cord on her heart every single time. There was no way she was going to be able to spend an entire week in Mohegan Bay with the both of them.

**A/n:** Thank you soooo much for all my reviews! You guys are awesome and really encourage me to write! ^_^ Bring on that feedback!


	4. Don't Come Around Here No More

_**You Wreck Me**_

Summary: McKenna Lupin knew she was meant to be with her old brother's best friend, but he was always going on and on about that pesky Evans girl. She planned to break them up, not get involved with her brother's other best friend. Slightly AU.

Disclaimer: Sadly nothing Harry Potter is mine….I barely even own McKenna…I mean, she is just so strong willed on her own…how anyone could really own her, I do not know.

**Chapter Four: Don't Come Around Here**

McKenna was awakened by pounding on her door. She had quickly learned that if she locked her door the night before Remus was unable to come in and wake her up, but that didn't stop him from yelling at her from the other side.

"McKenna!" His voice hissed, "Wake up, we are going to be leaving soon."

McKenna huffed and pulled the covers over her face. They would be leaving for Mohegan Bay; the romantic getaway for James Potter and Lily Evans which everyone just got to tag along on and watch them snog.

"I'm not going!" She yelled back as Remus's pounding got harder. It stopped at her phrase and she heard mumbling outside the door. Suddenly the lock clicked and the door swung open.

"Bloody wizard," McKenna mumbled sitting up, "You're not suppose to use magic outside of school."

Remus ignored her comment, sitting down on her small bed, making her end go up a little. "What's wrong?" There was actual concern in his voice, and it took McKenna by surprise. Not that her brother was insensitive or uncaring, he was just usually a boy, and didn't really notice these things.

McKenna shrugged and looked down at her lap.

"Did one of my friends say something to you?" Remus prompted, "Was it Sirius?" Anger suddenly filled his eyes, "Did he make a pass at you? Because I will hex him to his own star and back if he doesn't watch his arse. I saw the way he was looking—"

McKenna cut him off, "No, it's not Sirius. I just don't know everyone going and it's not going to be fun for me." She pushed her long brown hair behind her shoulders to give her neck a little room to breathe.

"Ah," Remus nodded, "Well, you know you can't stay here alone, but if you are that upset about it. I suppose I could stay here with you."

McKenna bit her bottom lip. Remus was being too nice for her to be able to just overlook the fact that he really wanted to go as tempting as it really was. That was when it suddenly hit her. She did not want James to go on this trip with Lily alone.

His words echoed in her mind 'She is giving me a chance to prove I am more mature'. McKenna almost laughed out loud. James and the word mature would never be synonyms! What was she thinking? There was no chance in hell that he could impress that girl. "I'll go," She gave Remus a small smile, "But thank you for being so considerate."

"No problem. Don't bring a two piece to the beach." He was out her door before she could protest.

The door to the Black's cabin swung open slowly and four jaws hit the floors at the same time as their bags. They stood in the door way as if everyone was scared to breath wrong and destroy the paradise that lay before them.

"Would you guys please stop doing that?" Sirius pushed through the crowd of his friends and into the living room. They had been stopping to gawk at everything since the train had first arrived in Mohegan Bay

"We've just never seen such an amazing house…I mean, cabin." James said following behind his best friend.

McKenna lagged behind as the rest of the boys drug their bags into the living. The cabin was more like a fancy miniature mansion. The walls were wooden like most cabins, but it was dark glossy wood. It was like a classy upscale Lincoln cabin. It made even the Lupin house look like a shack. McKenna had never seen anything like it before.

She walked into the open living room to find Sirius talking with a house-elf trying to convince him they were allowed to be there. The elf looked unconvinced, but didn't appear as too much of a threat. He ordered another house-elf to take their bags to the bedrooms. There were three bedrooms off the main living room and one upstairs next to a bathroom.

McKenna heard Sirius declare the upstairs bedroom would be hers and Reagan's. Reagan was to arrive on the early morning train.

At first McKenna wasn't sure if her friend would be able to join them, being as she wasn't due at the Lupins for another month, but she had received a response only a few moments after her own owl left. The letter was her letter turned backwards with a giant 'Yes!' scribbled on it. McKenna could only assume that she would be arriving as soon as possible.

"So, who wants to hit up Merlin's world?" He pulled out a pouch full of galleons from a small end table, "It's on my parents."

Four sets of eyes stared at Sirius with wide eyes. They had completely forgotten that Mohegan Bay was home to the biggest wizard theme park know to the wizard-kind. It was Merlin's world. The rides were known for their epic ability to make you hurl. The boys along with McKenna began yipping and hollering as they made their way back out of the house.

The theme park was packed by time they reached it, and the sun was raising high sky making the heat almost unbearable. After standing in line and each of them receiving a stamp of Merlin's face on their hand, they stood at the entrance arguing over which ride to ride first.

"I want to ride the dragons first," Sirius announced trying to usher the group in the direction of his favorite ride.

McKenna drug her heels as Sirius pushed on her, "No. I want to go pet the hippogriffs and see if we can ride one."

"We have to hit up the Quidditch pitch." James reasoned, "It's supposed to be absolutely brilliant and state of the arch."

"We could do that first," McKenna changed her tone, giving James a big smile, "Then we can pet the hippogriffs." James nodded in agreement wrapping his arm over her shoulder.

Sirius growled, "I paid for everyone we should ride the dragons first, then pet the hippogriffs, and then maybe we can squeeze the Quidditch pitch in later."

"But you love Quidditch." James pointed out, clearly annoyed that his best friend wasn't on his side.

"Yeah, well. I love dragons and hippogriffs more." Sirius crossed his arms over his chest.

McKenna sighed, "Then why don't we split up? James and I will see the Quidditch pitch while you three ride the dragons. Then we can all meet up to pet the hippogriffs."

"Quidditch pitch it is!" Sirius grabbed James's and McKenna's wrist breaking them apart and pulling them with him, "Where's Peter?" The four of them frowned looking around only to spot Peter in line for the food court.

Remus chuckled, "I guess, we will eat first."

Eating first was most definitely the worst idea that any of them could have suggested. McKenna held her stomach tight as the real life dragon took them higher as far as his sturdy metal leash would allow them. They had already visited the Quidditch Pitch, the Hippogriffs, and after standing in line for an hour they were currently riding the dragons. The supposedly friendly dragon dove down on last time before heading for a rough landing. Without thinking McKenna grabbed Sirius's arm and held on for dear life until the ride came to a screeching halt.

"You can let go now," Sirius teased in her ear causing McKenna to withdrawal quickly. They exited the ride with everyone else.

"Where to now?" Remus asked. McKenna looked around eye a pumpkin juice stand just a few feet away from them. Thirst hit her like a ton of breaks, and her throat dried out.

"I'm just going to go buy me some pumpkin juice." She walked away before anyone could protest. Mainly, Remus saying she shouldn't walk alone. She glanced slightly over her shoulder and saw the boys deciding if they should follow or not. McKenna shrugged, figuring she was more than old enough to buy her own pumpkin juice. When she reached the stand, she groaned at how long the line actually was.

"Hey, check out the sexy bird in the white shorts." McKenna frowned at the sound of a guy's voice from behind her. She looked down at her white shorts. Surely, he couldn't be talking about her so she shrugged it off. A wolf whistle followed a few cat calls.

'_How obnoxious,'_ McKenna looked over her right shoulder. In her vision were a group of three guys who looked to be a few years older than herself. The clear leader of the group was laughing and staring directly at her. Self-consciousness swept over her shoulders and down to her toes, but she decided to ignore the lot. She felt them approach her, but she refused to look them in the eye.

"I saw you. You were walkin' with four other boys. Shagging them all, eh?" He laughed. McKenna clenched her jaw and fist. The tension in her body was close to boiling over like a potion over a hot black caldron.

"Don't worry, love. I'll pay as much as them." As soon as the sentence left his mouth, Kenna was ready to turn around and start swinging, but an arm reached the loathsome boy before she could.

He was on the ground after one punch, but unfortunately for the arm doing the punching, his friends were on their feet and ready. They had the arm down before McKenna could even see who it belonged to. She pushed and shoved at the boys to no avail. She just couldn't make her way through.

"McKenna!" She heard Remus's voice from behind her.

"Help him," was she could utter as three more boys joined into the fight quickly changing the odds. A loud whistle blew, and McKenna saw a security guard running at them with his wand at the ready.

"Remus!" McKenna hissed, "He's got a wand." As if she had been Moses uttering the words to part the red sea, the boys spread apart. The boys lying on the ground finally came into view. Sirius Black pulled himself off the ground and turned to face McKenna. His right eye was blackened and his left part of his bottom lip was busted. McKenna's jaw reclenched at the sight of him. How dare he do something so reckless for her?

"Get out. The lot of you!" The guard used his wand to reveal a secret exit in the bushes. Without saying a word, the group fled from the amusement park.

"Way to go," McKenna huffed to Sirius as soon as they had gotten out the gate, "We didn't even get to ride the broomstick and barrels." Sirius halted in his tracks. His face was wearing nothing less of shock.

"You've got to be joking. You must be bloody pulling my leg."

McKenna whirled around causing the rest of the boys to stop, including the three who had been the main cause of all the trouble, "What are you talking about? You are the one who acted completely loony. Attacking random strangers."

"Yeah!" The bloody imbecile, who started this whole mess chimed in.

"Shut up!" McKenna hissed at him before turning back to Sirius, who wore a sarcastic snarl.

"Gee, Sorry, McKenna. I didn't mean to bloody defend your honor. Next time I'll let these sodding idiots haul you off to their lare and…and take their bloody…" He stuttered looking for the right word, "urges out on you."

McKenna couldn't help but roll her eyes at how dramatic Sirius was being, "All I had to do was ignore them and they would have went away." She motioned to the space that used to be occupied by three obnoxious blokes. It was now empty.

Sirius's eyes glazed over with anger as he stepped closer to McKenna, "They were unpredictable. I helped you."

"Like hell you help—" McKenna's rant was cut off by the groan of another boy. "Bloody hell you two. It's over. Let's just go back to the cabin, eh?" James patted Sirius on the back trying to easy his tension.

"Maybe I should just head back home." McKenna mumbled under her breath, but Sirius clearly heard it as all that tension James had released filled his body back up.

"Yeah. Maybe you should. At least then it wouldn't be like we were flippin babysitting all the time." McKenna spun around and high tailed her away out of there. The rest of the boys sighed after her. It was going to be a long awkward train ride home.

A/n: Ah! I am so sorry that took so long to update! I blame Florida for their dumb tax free weekend and JC Penneys for working me ungodly hours. But I digress. I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I wonder why McKenna was so quick to get angry with Sirius. I would love for a guy to defend me like that! But as I said in my disclaimer…I do not really even own McKenna. She thinks for herself. =)

Thanks to all my amazing reviewers and favorite/alert adders. You guys rock. Please keep reviewing. It inspires McKenna to do her thing ;-)


	5. Saving Grace

_**You Wreck Me**_

Summary: McKenna Lupin knew she was meant to be with her old brother's best friend, but he was always going on and on about that pesky Evans girl. She planned to break them up, not get involved with her brother's other best friend. Slightly AU.

Disclaimer: None of which is found in Harry Potter's world is owned by MissChievous.

**Chapter Five: Saving Grace**

McKenna threw two of Reagan's four bags on to the floor of the girl's temporary bedroom. You would think she was staying a full year instead of just one week. The luggage barely took up any space in the giant bedroom. The room's walls were done in dark cherry wood just like all the rest of the house. There was a giant window with white curtains that over looked the east bay on the right of them. A small writing desk, which McKenna had already littered with her stuff, sat in front of it.

She slumped down onto the giant black iron queen bed that she would be sharing with her best friend. Reagan stood at the doorway wearing a knowingly look. McKenna chose to ignore it. Reagan like to think she has a six sense called 'I can tell when something major is bothering McKenna Lupin'. But she was wrong.

McKenna crossed her arms over her chest and looked away from Reagan's 'I'm here for you' stare. "So what do you think of the Black's little shack cabin?"

Reagan finally dropped her stance and joined McKenna on the bed. "Little shack, my arse. This place is bigger than both my Mum's house and Dad's house put together."

Reagan's parents were muggles and recently divorced. McKenna hadn't been entirely sure what divorce was until Reagan had explained that her father just wasn't satisfying her Mum's needs anymore.

When McKenna had given her a disgusted look, Reagan was quick to clarify that her Mum enjoyed more of the city party life while her Dad was a homebody. In fact, he had just purchased a cottage way out in the country far from London where they had previously owned an apartment. Well, Reagan's Mum still did.

Reagan, fortunately being a Hogwarts Student, hadn't technically decided where she was going to live seeing as she only had to visit each place for a few weeks each summer. It made things a lot easier on her since she was close to both her parents.

"How are they doing?" McKenna asked biting her bottom, slightly scared she had opened a can of worms just by asking.

"Good." Reagan pushed a strand of blonde hair behind her ear, "Well, better now that I'm visiting each of them."

McKenna nodded tossing Reagan a pillow to put over her lap.

Reagan's familiar stare returned to her face and McKenna knew she wasn't going to be able to avoid the subject for much longer. She wasn't intentionally trying to keep things from her best friend, but talking about everything just seemed so mute now.

"So, where are the boys?"

McKenna shrugged and began picking at her finger nails, "like, bloody hell, I know…they haven't talked to me all day."

Reagan frowned, "Why not?"

McKenna shrugged again, but that wasn't a good enough answer for Reagan, and McKenna didn't have to look up from her finger to know the subject wasn't going to be dropped. So she sucked it up and launched into a huge story about everything. She started with Sirius flirting more to James inviting Lily over and finally ended with her being mad at Sirius. Reagan's light eyebrows inched closer together as she entered deep thought.

McKenna rolled her eyes. She hated when Reagan analyses every little detail of a situation. Of course, her conclusion almost always ended in good advice for McKenna, but it also made McKenna deal with every aspect of the situation herself. Most of the time McKenna preferred pushing her feeling aside.

"So, we just have to find away to make Lily not view James as mature. This shouldn't be too hard." McKenna's eyes looked up fast. It was not like Reagan to want to prank someone. She was not exactly the Lily Evans prefect type, but she was definitely no marauder.

"Excuse…me?" McKenna was sure she looked like a fish with her mouth hanging open.

"To get James and Lily apart, we just have to make him seem extra immature."

McKenna moved her hand up and down in front of Reagan's face, "Are you ok? Are you someone using a poly juice potion? Because I do not appreciate being messed with…"

Reagan laughed and pushed McKenna's hand away as she tried to check her forehead for a fever. "It's me. Honest. I just know how much you like James. Oh, and you are going to have to apologize to Sirius."

McKenna scoffed tossing grabbing the pillow out of Reagan's lap, "Why do I have to apologize to that prat? He has done nothing but tease me since he has arrived and then he thinks he can protect me!"

"Yeah, but if you want James, you have to be friends with his friends."

McKenna sighed, "Fine. I'll do it…So, how exactly are we going to go through with this plan?"

It was late in the afternoon before the big wooden door of the cabin swung open. In waltzed four boys and a single girl. In the living room were two girls who had eagerly been awaiting their arrival.

"You're home!" McKenna jumped off the couch earning a confused look from her brother. McKenna knew what the problem was.

She and Reagan had spent all day getting ready and making each other look pretty. Not that they really had anywhere to go, but it was just fun to dress up. McKenna had on one of Reagan's muggle blue jean skirts that barely covered her bum considering Reagan was quite a bit shorter than her. She also wore a black low cut shirt.

Reagan on the other hand sported a cute orange summer dress. It was enough to be sexy without leaving the comfort of her conservative believes.

"Kenna!" Sirius Black emerged from the back of the group and hugged her neck.

McKenna frowned in confusion, "Aren't you mad at me?"

Sirius backed away slightly but kept one arm around her neck, "What? Mad? How could I stay mad at such a sexy—" He was cut off by Remus growling and pulling Sirius by the collar away from his sister. James and Peter snickered from behind him.

McKenna beamed at Reagan as if to say 'Now I don't have to apologize'. James grabbed the hand of the girl who had been standing behind everyone quietly and pulled her to the center of the group, "McKenna, Reagan, you know Lily."

McKenna bit her bottom lip and glanced nervously at Reagan, who just nodded. They had decided earlier that McKenna was to be on her best behavior around Lily and James, and then later they would think out their attack plan

"Good to see you," McKenna smiled a big fake smile.

Lily nervously responded, "You too." It was clear the girl was not comfortable in the setting.

"Lily, I will show you to our room." Lily's eyes widened at James statement as he picked up her bags off the ground.

"James," McKenna pushed the center of his chest lightly, "Lily doesn't want to stay in a room with a bunch of stinky boys. Let her stay with us girls. I'm sure we can make room."

Lily shot McKenna a thankful glance, but James reluctantly handed over her bags. "Come on Lily, I will show you the way."

The four boys watched as the three girls bounced up the stairs. As soon as they were out of sight, Remus slapped the back of Sirius's head.

"Do not stare at my sister's bum ever again."

Sirius huffed, "Well tell her to cover it up better." They found their way to the living room and lounged around waiting for the girls to come back down.

"We should go to the beach tomorrow." Remus offered popping his feet up on the coffee table, "I haven't been to the beach since I was a boy. And I'm sure McKenna would enjoy it."

"And I'm sure we would all enjoy seeing in her in a bathing suit." James grinned, looking at Sirius for approval, but the boy's face remained solemn.

"Don't joke about Remus's sister like that."

James frowned. He couldn't quite tell if Sirius was joking or not. "We always joke about McKenna like that."

Sirius's jaw clenched, "Yeah, well we've done it so much it's lost its humor."

"You just did it not ten minutes ago."

"It's different"

James stood to his feet, "How exactly?"

"Everyone knows I am only joking." Sirius joined James, standing to his own feet. The tension in the room grew as the two boys stared at each other.

"What is bloody with you lately?"

James pushed on Sirius's shoulder, causing the slightly taller boy to tense more, "You have been hounding on me for the last few days and have been acting like a bloody lass. What is it your time of the month too?" Sirius's fist clenched, but he didn't respond.

"James," Remus warned, but his voice seemed to go unnoticed as the tension in the room thickened to fight level this time. McKenna bounced loudly down the steps as if she was the knife slicing right through that thick tension.

"Reagan and Lily sent me down to say they are hungry…." Her voice drowned out as she noticed James and Sirius standing so close to each other with fierce looks.

"What'd I miss?" She asked, trying to lighten the mood, but at the same time find out what was going on. James grabbed McKenna's wrist and pulled her near him, wrapping his arm around her waist, "Nothing, love." His eyes never wavered from Sirius's, "Let's go cook dinner, Kenna. I want to show off my mad cooking skills for Lily."

McKenna laughed loudly and pinched James's side, "Cooking skills? What are you going to burn her some toast?"

James finally broke his stance and lead McKenna towards the kitchen, "I told you that was an accident."

"Maybe we can get the house-elves to help." Their laughter and voices trailed off as they disappeared into the kitchen.

"Sirius, you shouldn't have—" Remus started but didn't get to finish as Sirius stormed out of the living room and onto the back porch.

"Dinner's ready!" McKenna announced loudly as she slid the sliding glass door open and stepped out on the back porch. When Sirius Black failed to acknowledge her she slide the door shut behind her and walked around his lounge chair until she was standing directly in front of him. He was staring up at the stars.

"The moon will be full soon." He whispered. McKenna shifted uncomfortable before sitting down in the chair directly next to him.

"I know. Is there a place…?" She trailed off.

McKenna hated talking about what happens to Remus every month. She remembered the day he received the bite like it was yesterday. It was enough to haunt any girl for the rest of her life, and it probably would.

"There are some woods nearby. We will just go out there early." McKenna nodded uncomfortably. It wasn't as if she didn't love Remus for exactly who he was. She most definitely did, but she could stand to think of her only brother in that situation.

"I'm sorry," McKenna reached out and placed her hand on Sirius's forearm. For the first time since she had walked outside, Sirius turned to look her in the eye. His eyes reminded her of a puppy's; big, round, and slightly pouting. "About the amusement park thing. It was stupid. I've just been so emotional lately."

Sirius forced a short laugh and looked away again, "I know the feeling. So what do you think of Lily?"

McKenna bit her bottom lip. Part of her really wanted to tell Sirius her master plan. After all, he was a marauder, right? And would probably be proud of her. Of course, he was also James's best friend and would probably tell him right away. So she decided to leave him out of the loop.

"She's nice. I have had a change of heart. They are going to be great together."

Sirius turned to face her with a raised eyebrow, "I don't believe you."

"Believe it, Black. I have moved on. You know teenage girls; we change our crush every other second." McKenna forced a laugh. Sirius still didn't look convinced but he remained silent.

"So, should we eat dinner?" McKenna stood up and offered her hand to help Sirius up.

He hesitated but took it anyways, "As long as James didn't burn it"

**A/n: Sorry, this update took so long! I had some major writer's block. I just couldn't get in the mood to write this chapter, but here it is. Thank you again to all my faithful reviewers! I hope you enjoyed this chapter as well. I will try not to take as long for the next chapter. Keep reading and reviewing! ^_^**


	6. You Got Lucky, Babe

_**You Wreck Me**_

Summary: McKenna Lupin knew she was meant to be with her old brother's best friend, but he was always going on and on about that pesky Evans girl. She planned to break them up, not get involved with her brother's other best friend. Slightly AU.

Disclaimer: I do own Harry Potter! (Sike!) I am pretty sure there is suppose to be a 'not' in there somewhere….probably between the 'do' and 'own'….

**Chapter Six: You got Lucky, Babe **

The next morning, Sirius Black stood out on the back porch balcony watching the sun rise over the water. The cabin was directly across the street from the beach, and was tall enough so anyone standing on the porch could see the water. It was calm, there were barely any waves.

No one else in the cabin was awake yet, and Sirius hadn't even been asleep yet. For some reason, he just couldn't sleep. Maybe it was because this cabin didn't exactly hold the best memories of his family for him. It was often the place where his family would vacation over Christmas break with other pureblood families.

They hosted a lot of dark wizards at this cabin. Sirius pushed the thought out of his head as he watched the town come alive. People were already dragging their beach equipment across the sand. The sliding glass door swung open causing Sirius to jump. He spun around to see McKenna Lupin in a jogging outfit. Sirius's mouth almost watered at the way the red tank top clinged to her curves.

"Black! What are you doing up this early?" Her long brown hair was thrown into a sloppy pony tail, but it looked good on her.

"You mean, what am I doing up so late? And more importantly, why are you up so early? You never get up past 10 am if you don't have to."

McKenna put her hands on her hips, "I do too. I am always up for a good run." Sirius raised an eyebrow at her, causing her to huff. "Fine. Reagan runs every single bloody morning, and she doesn't want to go alone in place she has never been before."

"Do you even know how to run?"

McKenna scoffed, "What do you mean how to run? Everyone knows how to run. It's walking really fast."

"There's more to it than that." Sirius pointed out, turning back to the rising sun.

McKenna followed his gaze, holding her hand up over her eyes. The sun was so bright. "It's a beautiful day for the beach! Maybe we can go later."

Sirius nodded, "Yeah, I think Remus said something about going today."

The sliding glass door opened again, "McKenna, you ready?"

They both turned to see Reagan, also in her jogging clothes. She was wearing almost the same outfit as Kenna except it was blue, and Sirius didn't find her nearly as attractive in it. Sure, she was a beautiful girl, just not his taste.

McKenna nodded, "Sure you don't wanna go, Black? I bet I could run circles around you."

Sirius grinned, "Negative. I am going to take a nap."

The two girls shrugged before exiting the porch. Sirius went back to staring at the beach water. It was so calm. Sirius didn't know what was up with him lately. Snapping at James, punching random guys, and thinking Remus's little sister was attractive just wasn't his usual behavior. Maybe he just needed a good random shag. That would put him back to his old self again.

Sirius watched as the two girls who he had just been talking to ran around the back of the house. He chuckled as McKenna tripped over her own two feet while Reagan ran with elegance. Once they were out of sight, Sirius went back in to take that nap he had been wanting.

"Water," McKenna hissed as she slammed the front door open. The three boys and one girl in the living room looked at her surprised.

"Water," She hissed again, barely dragging her two feet through the door and down the small hall. Her best friend waltzed in behind her with an annoyed look on her face. No one moved to get McKenna any water.

"I'm dying of thirst here," McKenna collapsed on the nearest arm chair in the living room. Still know one moved to get her water despite her agony.

Reagan shoved her head as she walked by, "We barely even ran one mile."

"Yes, we did, and we had to run back!" McKenna pouted.

She looked at her brother with pouty eyes. He was sitting on the couch next to Peter, who was snacking on some crackers. "Will you go get me some water, my sweet brother?" Remus rolled his eyes, but took to his feet.

"Thank-you!" McKenna called after him as he walked to the kitchen. McKenna's eyes finally fell on James Potter and Lily Evans. They were sitting on the other side of Pettigrew. She glowered.

James had his arm wrapped firmly around Lily, who surprising wasn't protesting. McKenna glanced at Reagan, who had clearly noticed the happy couple as well. They hadn't spoken much about what they were going to do to make James seem immature, but they were going to have to act fast if they wanted to stop the couple from making things official.

McKenna forced a small smile, "So what is everyone doing today?"

"Sirius is still sleeping," James answered, "Remus said something about going to the store for some beach supplies, and I don't know what Lily's doing."

He turned to the small girl in his arms. Lily shrugged, "I was thinking about sunbathing a bit while reading before we hit the actual beach."

McKenna nodded, "Yes, you need a base tan. With your pale skin, you are likely to come back a lobster."

McKenna pictured a completely red Lily from head to toe, and almost wished she hadn't warned her. James laughed, squeezing Lily's arm tightly, "She'd be a beautiful lobster."

Lily moved out of James's arms, "I better go get my bathing suit on."

McKenna turned to Reagan, who was sitting on a small stool next to her, "Shower?" Her best friend nodded, taking to her feet and pulling Kenna up with her. The three girls started up the stairs.

"McKenna," Remus called, "I got your water."

"I'm not thirsty!" McKenna pushed Reagan up the stairs as Remus growled from below them.

"So," McKenna brushed the knots from her wet hair as Reagan entered the steaming shower, "What are we going to do to move our plan forward?"

"Well, I have been thinking about it, and we need to make a list of things that Lily will be looking at to see if James is suited for her."

McKenna nodded, though Reagan couldn't see her from behind the shower curtain, "Definitely. I just about lost it when I saw her sitting in his arms."

"You did a great job at hiding it though," Reagan called over the water, "I am proud of you."

It was true McKenna had been known to cause scenes and lose her temper rather quickly. Reagan had witnessed one to many of Kenna's fits, but things were different now. She was older and more mature. She could control herself in the toughest situations.

It was one of the many ways she was different than her brother. Remus was much more even tempered and mellow, while Kenna enjoyed a good argument every now and then. She could even push Remus into a fight every now and then if she was in the mood for it. Reagan turned off the water, and McKenna handed her a towel over the top of the shower.

"I am going to go get my clothes," Reagan exited the room with the towel wrapped tightly around her.

McKenna had already dressed in her summer blue shorts and white tank top. She had her pink bikini on under it, and it showed through her white tank top. The steam from Reagan's hot shower was making the room unbearable. McKenna opened the bathroom window, gasping for a bit of air.

That was when she noticed Lily Evans lying below. She was out stretched on a lawn chair, sun bathing. Her red hair was pulled up in a bun on top of her head, and she wore a modest, yellow one piece. Her curves made McKenna jealous as she knew her own curves weren't that developed yet.

An idea hit her like a ton of breaks as she turned around to see the glass of ice water that Remus had made her go back down stairs to get. Without hesitating, for fear of losing her courage, Kenna grabbed the cup and tossed its contents out the window. She grinned as she heard the girl shriek at the cold water hitting her skin. As if fate was on McKenna's side, James walked into the bathroom.

"Do you mind if I use—"

McKenna cut him off by grabbing his hand and pulling him towards the window, "Yeah, sure. Whatever you want," She hurried him to the window.

"Lily is outside sun bathing, and she looks beautiful in that bathing suit."

James's eyes lit up at the thought of a skimpy bathing suit barely covering the girl of his dreams.

McKenna dashed out of the room before James could say another word, but she knew he would be sticking his head out of that window where a dripping wet Lily would be fuming.

As if on cue, Lily screamed, "Potter! What are you doing?"

McKenna quickly retreated to the bedroom before James could come after her. Victory was hers!

"But I didn't do anything," McKenna huffed as Remus stood firmly in front of her while she sat on the bed like a child in trouble. Sirius stood in the back of the room snickering, and earning glares from both Lupin kids.

"Kenna, Lily was furious with James," Remus started, but stopped when he noticed the smirk growing on Kenna's lips.

"What?" She chuckled, "You have no proof that I did anything."

Sirius sauntered over to them and took a seat next to Kenna, "Innocent until proven guilty," He announced, "The marauder's slogan."

For once, McKenna was grateful for Sirius's presence. Although she shrugged his arms off of her shoulders, when he tried to place them there. She ignored his pout. "You need to apologize to them both."

McKenna scoffed, "Who are you to tell me what to do? Besides, I am not going to apologize for something that no one has proof, I did. James probably did it to be cute and flirty. I wouldn't be nearly as upset as Lily if James poured water on me."

Remus's jaw clenched. He clearly didn't believe her.

Sirius grabbed a hold of McKenna's face with one hand and moved it side to side, "Remus, look at this adorable little face. She couldn't have done something so terrible."

McKenna took his cue to put on her best puppy dog eyes.

Remus's stance melted before them, "Fine, but if you are associated with any more trouble like this, I am owling mom."

"Tattle tell," McKenna hissed as Remus walked out of the room. He didn't hear her.

Sirius took to his feet, "You owe me big."

"Whatever," McKenna laid back on the bed, looking up at him, "I was doing perfectly fine without."

"Like bloody hell, you were. Remus was ready to ground you himself."

McKenna snorted, "I'd like to see him try."

Sirius took a step closer to her, "He could do it, and I would make sure he chained you to my bedroom wall."

McKenna didn't miss the sexual undertone of his statement, but she knew he was just joking. "I knew you had perverted fetishes."

Sirius held a finger to her face, "Bondage is not a perverted fetish. It's a perfectly normal fetish, thank you very much."

McKenna laughed loudly, "I love how you don't even deny you have the fetish."

Sirius smirked, "No use hiding the true, love." Sirius held out a hand to pull McKenna to her feet, "Let's go see if the others want to head out to the beach. Maybe some ocean water will cool Evan's down."

McKenna grinned at him, "Hopefully not."

**A/n:**** So, I have a lot to apologize for…. First of all, this chapter has lots of errors in it because I was just so excited to update this story that I didn't really proof read it *hides face* I'm sorry!**

**Also, it has been so long since I updated this story! I know! What was I thinking? I was thinking school is the biggest form of torture ever created! Especially my one teacher who gets pleasure out of marking my assignments up with some red pens. Talk about pervert fetish, sheesh!**

**But anyways, I really did have bad writer's block for this story, but I am hoping that is done with now. **

**Thank you to all my faithful reviewers and readers! You guys are got me through that horrid blockade.**

**REVIEW = ME HAPPY! ^_^**

**ME HAPPY = MORE STORY!**


	7. It'll all Work Out

_**You Wreck Me**_

Summary: McKenna Lupin knew she was meant to be with her old brother's best friend, but he was always going on and on about that pesky Evans girl. She planned to break them up, not get involved with her brother's other best friend. Slightly AU.

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter…but that does not mean I will not do anything in my power to steal them!

**Chapter Seven:** **It'll all Work Out**

Later that afternoon the entire gang dressed in their beach-wear and headed across the street. McKenna was still wearing her blue shorts and white tank top with her pink bikini underneath it.

She remembered Remus saying she should wear a two piece, but she assumed he was joking. At least, that was going to be her excuse if he said anything. She dragged a small cooler full of butterbeers, pumpkin juices, and plain water to keep them all hydrated.

Sirius walked beside her with three fold out chairs in his hands. He had already rid himself of his shirt and just wore blue swim trunks. McKenna self consciously licked her lips at the sight of his skin she had never seen before. For a moment, she remembered why he was considered one of the sexiest guys at Hogwarts. When he had caught her staring at his chest, she had blushed before adverting her eyes. She thanked Merlin he hadn't said anything. It was the perfect chance at his usual sexual jabs.

McKenna looked over her shoulder at Reagan. She was in her black and white two-piece and holding the current book she was reading. When Remus had seen it, they immediately began conversing about the book.

Apparently it was a best seller in the Wizarding world right now. Not that McKenna new anything about it.

"This spot looks good," James announced before spreading out a blanket for him and Lily to sit on.

Lily was still wearing her yellow one piece and had finally dried off from the water that had been dumped on her. McKenna bit her bottom lip watching the two. In the past, she would have felt the jealousy rising in the pit of her stomach, but now it was beginning to become a normal site. That troubled McKenna even more. She wasn't ready for James and Lily to become the familiar couple of the group. McKenna could feel Reagan's concerned eyes on her, but she ignored it. No point in making a scene just yet.

"Let's get in the water!" Sirius announced folding all three chairs out. The three girls eagerly snatched them up before he could protest. "Fine," He sighed before turning to his best mates, "Let's get in the water."

McKenna watched as the four boys eagerly dashed towards the crashing white caps in front of them. The cool breeze was hitting her skin, but it wasn't enough to keep the sweat from dripping down her face. Now that the boys were gone she could remove her shirt and shorts without wolf-whistles, lame arse jokes, or Remus yelling at her. Not to mention she always felt weird removing her clothes in front of them, even if there was something underneath them. She had long chalked off stripper from her list of jobs.

"I like that color," Lily said as she pointed at McKenna's bikini. It was one of the first things she had really said to McKenna since she had arrived. McKenna knew that wasn't entirely Lily's fault. After all, there had been several moments where McKenna could have engaged in conversation with Lily, but she chose not to. This time, however, things were different. McKenna had a plan.

"Thank-you!" She said with fake enthusiasm, "I like yours too. Although I think James would like it if you showed a little more skin."

Lily blushed and looked away shyly, "I just don't feel comfortable in something like that, not that you shouldn't"

McKenna nodded. She knew she didn't have the perfect body for a bikini, but very few women do.

McKenna glanced at Reagan, who was already lost in her fiction world. She was going to be no help with this one.

"I understand. So, you are deciding if James has matured or not? Any progress?" McKenna knew Lily wasn't going to tell her anything important after all they barely knew each other, but she could still bring up a few things to help her decide.

"James told you?"

McKenna nodded, "We talk a lot."

'_Never mind the fact that he had been telling everyone,_' McKenna thought.

Lily glanced at the boys who were playing the water. A huge wave crashed over Peter's head, and he came up spitting out salt water as the other boys rolled with laughter. McKenna dug her feet deeper in the sand and enjoyed the cool feeling between her toes. "If you ask my opinion," McKenna announced, "I think he has matured."

Lily looked at her surprised, "Really?"

McKenna nodded, "Oh yea…I mean don't you remember all those pranks he used to pull?"

She chuckled, "There was that one time, when Severus was giving his oral presentation in potions…and James hexed him so his underwear was on the outside of his robes. I heard he gave ten minutes of the presentation before he even noticed."

Lily scowled. McKenna knew that Lily had a soft spot of the greasy Slytherin. McKenna didn't know him well enough to care either way.

"Oh, and I remember one time, James threw a wild party at our house two summers ago. My parents surprised us by coming home early from their work. It was a disaster. James and Sirius had already had quite a few fire whiskeys if you know what I mean," McKenna shook her head, "They weren't allowed back the rest of the summer."

Lily bit her bottom lip, "I had never heard that story."

McKenna put on a look of surprise, "Really? I would have thought you would have, they only bragged about it for months." McKenna glanced out into the ocean at James who was mounting Peter's shoulders and Sirius, who was already on Remus's back. They were trying to play a game of chicken but Peter was struggling to hold James up. McKenna stifled a laugh as Sirius barely tapped James and he went flying into the water.

"But you think he's matured?" Lily nibbled on her finger nails, clearly eating up all McKenna was saying.

McKenna smirked, "Oh yeah. I mean, he only got detention like seventy times this year. Way better than third year, when he got a detention every other day for three months. He still brags about that record by the way." Lily looked doubtful, and McKenna was just about to seal the deal with one more James bashing story when she was cut off by Sirius' loud mouth.

"Kenna!" He yelled running at her. When he reached her, he most definitely took note of her two piece bikini. She rolled her eyes at him.

"Kenna, I need your help." McKenna ignored him and tried to continue her conversation with Lily, but Sirius wouldn't have that. Without warning, he scooped her up over his shoulder and head back for the ocean.

"Black," McKenna screamed, desperately trying to keep her bathing suit top on as he carried her to the crashing waves. She had not planned on entering the ocean, but Sirius had no regards for her wishes as he tossed her in the crashing waves. It wasn't deep enough and she hit her arse pretty hard on the bottom.

"Black!" She hissed again, "That hurt." She rubbed her bum through her bathing suit bottom.

Sirius smirked, "Want me to kiss it?" McKenna splashed the salt water into his eyes making him wince. McKenna laughed splashing more at him.

"You, masochistic, you're getting joy out of my pain." He splashed her back lightly, "And you said I had weird perverted fetishes."

McKenna shrugged, "You said it was perfectly normal to have fetishes. So I am embracing mine." She pushed him under the water as a big wave crashed over them. Sirius came up coughing, and for a second McKenna was worried she really had hurt him. She patted him on the back, and when he finally caught his breath, he gave her a smirk, "So I am part of your sexual fetishes?"

Without warning, Remus appeared and shoved Sirius back underwater. When he came back up coughing again, no one patted him on the back.

"Stop using the words sexual and fetishes around my little sister."

Sirius held up his hands in defense, "She started it." McKenna stuck out her tongue at Sirius, but remained silent.

"We are losing sight of what we are here for," Sirius announced before diving under the water as another wave washed over them. This time it washed over McKenna dry hair, making it wet. As she came back to the surface she felt someone swimming around her legs. Her eyes widened as her legs were spread and Sirius inserted himself between them as he pushed her on his shoulders.

When his head was out of the water, he walked towards Remus who was already holding James up.

"James," Sirius yelled as the approached them. "I told you I'd be the first between her legs."

McKenna reached down and pinched Sirius's nose as hard as she could. He yelped. James' arms came in contact with McKenna's as he tried to push her over. She tightened her legs around Sirius to keep stable.

"What are you talking about?" James smirked at McKenna, "I was so there last night."

McKenna almost toppled over just from the thought of James between her legs. Remus on the other hand, growled and flipped James off his shoulders into a crashing wave.

Sirius spun around with McKenna still on his shoulders, "Yes! I knew that would secure us a victory!" McKenna couldn't help but laugh at his trick. She had to hand it to the boy. He had a way with words.

"Of course, you were taking a chance that I wouldn't have decked you first," She put her fist in front of the boy's face. Sirius dove under the water again and removed McKenna from his shoulders.

"I know, but I'd risk this sexy face for a victory!"

"I'm hungry," Peter approached the group, "Let's go eat."

James's eyes widened, "What time is it?"

McKenna shrugged, "It was like 3:30 when we came out here."

"We better go. I want to have time to get ready." James playfully splashed McKenna with some water.

She stuck out her tongue at him, "Ooo for what?"

"I'm taking Lily on a romantic date."

McKenna let the warm water run from the hot shower run down her face as she squeezed her eyes shut. Her plan seemed to be failing faster than a Hufflepuff trying to stand up to a Slytherin. Things just weren't turning out her way. She needed to come up with something bigger than just making James seem immature. She needed one big thing that would make Evans never look at James again the same way, and her plan was to sabotage the date.

She hadn't yet discussed it with Reagan, but she knew it had to be done tonight. McKenna had made sure to cut Lily off for use of the shower, claiming she had sand in places that needed to be removed immediately. With first use of the shower, she would be able to get ready and think of some excuse to leave the house tonight. Maybe Reagan would tag along with her.

There was a knock on her shower door, and the door opened before McKenna could say 'come in'.

"Kenna," Reagan's voice sounded urgent, and McKenna quickly turned off the flowing shower before reaching for her towel. When she pulled back the curtain, she saw Reagan with tears in her eyes.

"What's wrong? Are you hurt?"

Reagan shook her head, but only sobs escaped her lips as she handed McKenna a letter. McKenna's eyes filled with tears as well as the words sunk into her head. Reagan's father had had a heart attack and was being rushed to St. Mungo's. Reagan's Mum wanted her there immediately.

McKenna hugged her best friend tightly, "Do you want me to come with you?"

Reagan shook her head, "No." She managed to say between hiccups, "I need to go now."

McKenna nodded, "Go. I'll send your stuff." Reagan nodded taking to her feet.

"Owl me as soon as you know something," McKenna ordered before watching her best friend dash out of the bathroom.

McKenna hated to see her best friend in such pain. She whispered a silent pray for her best friend's father, but she knew there was nothing she could do but wait. Things were going to seem gloomier tonight.

**A/N: No, you are not dream. No, this chapter is not a fake. I UPDATED! I know, I know…quicker updates are always appreciated by readers, just as reviews are always appreciated by the writers….but I blame school! I have had three papers due every week for the last three weeks, and it's killing me. Anyways, enough about me…So what did you think? Poor Reagan! =( I hope her father is okay. I'm afraid, like Kenna, there is nothing we can do but wait. Oh, what was that? I control what happens to him? Nahh. My characters do whatever they want, and I just let them.**

**Wow, this a/n has gotten a little crazy!**

**So…you guys did NOT disappoint with the reviews this time! I was so happy! THANK YOU**

**Review again. I triple dog dare you. **


	8. Running Down a Dream

_**You Wreck Me**_

Summary: McKenna Lupin knew she was meant to be with her old brother's best friend, but he was always going on and on about that pesky Evans girl. She planned to break them up, not get involved with her brother's other best friend. Slightly AU.

_Disclaimer: If you have not figured this out by now, I am not the author of Harry Potter and I do not have the rights to it...shocking, eh?_

**Chapter eight: Running Down a Dream**

After Reagan, left McKenna stayed mostly to their room, which was now just hers and Lily's room. It was awkward sharing a room with a girl that she despised without her best friend, but McKenna was trying her hardest not to concentrate on her own problems right now. It had been a few hours and she hadn't heard from Reagan at all. She was beginning to get really worried.

There was a knock on her door. "Come in," She said absentmindedly. She hadn't moved from the spot on her bed except to get dressed. Her brown hair was still wet and starting to curl a bit.

Sirius stuck his head through the door, "Hey, are you ok?"

McKenna forced a smile and nodded, "Yeah, I was just wondering why she hasn't written yet." Sirius came all the way into the room and shut the door behind him.

He shrugged, "I'm sure she just hasn't had the chance." McKenna nodded, hugging a pillow into her stomach.

"She'll write," He reassured her, but it couldn't take her mind off the situation. It had happened so fast. They were having so much fun a few hours ago.

"You know, James and Lily are about to leave, and you know Remus, he doesn't really like to do much at night when it gets close to that time of month. Why don't you, Peter and I hit the town? We can go dancing or just to get some food."

McKenna's eyes widened. She had forgotten all about her plan to sabotage Lily and James' date. Wouldn't seem selfish if she went out and did something she enjoyed while her best friend was in pain?

McKenna forced a smile at Sirius, "I'm ok. Thank you though."

Sirius nodded, "You can still have fun, and be concerned about your friend, you know? She would want you to have fun." McKenna nodded. She knew Sirius was right. Reagan would not want her sitting around moping. McKenna hadn't even had the chance to run the plan by Reagan before everything went sour.

On the other hand, she could not sit staring at those four walls any longer, and if she didn't do something about that date it could turn out to be the exact night that Lily Evans fell for James Potter's charms.

McKenna gave one last look at the window. She was just longing for Holland, Reagan's owl, to appear in the glass frame, but as the minutes ticked by it was clear the owl was not going to show. That was when she decided she had to go for it. She had to get out of that house do something major before she went insane, and that something major was going to be one destroyed date.

Earlier in the day McKenna had heard James making reservations at the local French restaurant, La Bella. It sounded so cliché that McKenna's stomach nearly threw up its contents. But at least she knew one of the many stops they were going to be making. In fact, it was the first stop. McKenna looked out her bedroom door. Remus was lying on the couch, which was barely visible from the top of the stairs.

"Damn," McKenna thought. There would be no escaping the house without him knowing, and without a solid excuse she might as well be chained her to bed.

'_Or Sirius's,'_ McKenna's mind mused. _'Whoa,'_ she thought. _'Where did that one come from?'_

"Ack!" She shook her head from side to side trying to shake out the thoughts of her chained to Sirius's bed. It was his fault with all this talk lately of his absurd fetishes.

She bit her bottom lip as she walked back into the bedroom. Lily and James had left a while ago and if she wanted to catch them before the end of dinner she would have to hurry fast. With a slight hesitation, McKenna walked towards the large opened window.

The brisk air had turned chilly with the night, and McKenna almost regretted her choice of attire. She had chosen black shorts with a black tank top, and her hair braided into pig tails. She had to be prepared. After all, what if she had to hide in the dark alleys to avoid being seen?

The drop down was quite a fall, but there was a trellis with a prickly vine that McKenna recognized from Herbology class as being slightly poisoned.

"Great," She hissed as she put one leg over the window seal. "If I had only packed my dragon hide gloves."

Her feet swung side to side as she used what little upper body strength she had to lower herself on to the trellis. She sighed as her feet found the square holes. She began climbing downward trying to avoid the prickly vine. After three steps, her foot slipped from one of the holes.

"Gah," She squealed, trying to use her arms to pull her feet back into the holes. The vine was poking into her skin.

"Oh, dear Merlin!" She yelled, as the spikes from the plant broke skin.

"Oh, shit." McKenna heard Sirius's voice below. "Just let go, and I will catch you."

"Are you kidding me? You are going to let me hit the ground."

"What other choice do you have?" McKenna rolled her eyes. At least, it wasn't a big enough fall to kill her. She looked down at Sirius hesitantly. He was waiting with his arms wide open. McKenna squeezed her eyes shut tightly and let go of the trellis. She fell straight down at least seven feet into Sirius's arms. He caught her just as he promised, and everything was fine until his legs buckled under the pressure. They both hit the wet grass with a loud thud. They groaned simultaneously.

"I told you, I would hit the ground," McKenna rolled over so she wasn't lying directly on top of the boy anymore.

"I caught you, didn't I?" Sirius held his stomach, where McKenna's elbow had made contact with it during the fall. McKenna took to her feet and offered Sirius's a hand to help him up.

"What are you doing out here, anyways?" She asked.

Sirius shrugged, "I told you I wanted to hit the town."

"And where is Peter?"

"Ugh," Sirius swatted with his hands at the house, "That lame arse is pouting because James wouldn't let him go on his date with Lily."

"You're lying."

"No, it's true. You have more than just one competition in that house for James' heart."

McKenna stuck her tongue out at Sirius, "Liar Liar, pants on fire."

Sirius frowned, "I will pull that tongue like you pulled mine." McKenna didn't look amused so Sirius caved.

"Fine, Peter is having stomach trouble from our Mexican fiesta diner, and will probably need to be within two feet of a bathroom at all times."

"Gross!" McKenna shoved Sirius' shoulders. "Why did you tell me that?" Sirius laughed, "You asked, my dear lady. Now, to change the subject to you. Why are you sneaking out of my house? Don't tell me you are a secret auror and are off to spy on some trashy purebloods with the last name Black, are you?"

McKenna chuckled at Sirius' sense of humor, "No, I just…you know, felt like going out."

Sirius pouted, "But not with me."

McKenna shifted awkwardly. She didn't really want to be with Sirius right now considering her plans, but ditching him was going to take some time. "I'm with you now." Even in the dark, McKenna could see Sirius's eyes brighten with mischief.

"Fine, your apology is accepted. Now let's paint this town red, baby." He grabbed her arm pulling her off towards the lights of the city.

"I'm not doing it."

"I didn't ask you if you wanted to do it or not. I dared you. A dare cannot not be refused."

"But isn't there such thing as consequences? Like I could take a consequence instead of doing the dare."

McKenna rolled her eyes as she stood outside a small piercing studio with Sirius Black. "The whole purpose of this is to see you with the belly button piercing."

"But I am guy. Isn't that a girl thing?"

McKenna shrugged, "I think all the girls at school would think it is sexxxxxxy." She drew out her words and pouted her low lip. Sirius grinned taking a step closer to the girl, "Would you think it was sexy?"

McKenna cleared her throat as the atmosphere changed around them. If he took one more step closer to her, she was going to scream at him for being in her personal bubble again.

For the third time that night.

"On second thought, they probably wouldn't be able to see it from all the hair on your stomach." Sirius gasped and lifted up his shirt.

He pointed at his stomach, "There is no hair on my entire chest. It's completely smooth and muscular. You should know better than anyone, as much as you were checking me out at the beach today."

McKenna's cheeks turned pink as she remembered how smooth his chest felt as they were playing chicken in the ocean. "I don't know what you are talking about."

"Of course not."

After a moment of silence, Sirius's dark eyes lit up again. "Why don't you get your belly button pierced? Now, that would be sexy."

McKenna rolled her eyes, "No. I'm not putting metal through my body."

"Your ears are already pierced. Besides, I will pierce something else as well. It will be our best friends forever piercings."

McKenna laughed at his girly reference, "The answer is still no." McKenna glanced down nervously at her watch. They were wasting time dilly dallying around. McKenna had long ago decided there was going to be no way to ditch Sirius on this adventure so she was going to have to find away to get him to that restaurant before James and Lily left.

"Come on," McKenna grabbed the sleeve of his short black sleeve shirt that read 'The Mongols', a popular Wizarding band. "We're wasting time."

Sirius frowned, pulling out of her reached, but still walking with her, "Why are you so antsy? We have nothing to worry about. Remus doesn't even know you are gone so we can stay out as late as we want. Unless," he raised an eyebrow, "you really did have other plans tonight."

McKenna swallowed hard. She knew if Sirius found out her real reason for sneaking out, she would never hear the end of it, and he would most likely tell everyone in their cabin. Music drifted in over their heads just in time. The pounding of the bass was just the distraction McKenna needed.

She grabbed Sirius's wrist, "Let's see what that is."

They rounded the corner, and in the large brick based building with huge open arches, a club scene was forming. Through the arches, McKenna could see the party was already starting to get wild. Sirius clapped and rubbed his palms together, "Perfect! I told you I would take you dancing."

McKenna grabbed Sirius's head and pushed it towards the long line of people waiting to get into the party. "Damn," Sirius hissed, "I guess you will just have to flash the bouncers."

McKenna turned to walk away from him and the party.

"I'm kidding!" He grabbed her hand to stop her, "I'm kidding. I will flash the bouncers."

McKenna gave him a sideways smile, but didn't say anything. Big parties always made her feel awkward and out of place. Not that she didn't like them; they just turned her shy for some illogical reason. "What's the matter, Kenna-boo? Scared of a little party?"

McKenna shook her head, "No. I just think you probably have to be legal to get into a party like this. Look, they are all doing magic. None of them are bound by the ministry's no magic outside of school law."

She pointed at the girls who were using their wands to touch up their hair. One girl even had hair that changed colors every other second. Sirius shrugged, "I'll just slip the bouncer a few galleons and we're in. No worries."

Before McKenna could protest Sirius was dashing towards the front of the line. She could barely see him as he began talking to a large man, who looked almost Hagrid's size. The man shook his head side to side, and McKenna actually felt a little disappointed.

Her mouth fell open as she continued to watch Sirius lift his shirt as if he was a girl, flashing the bouncer, who looked less than pleased.

"Run!" Sirius yelled as he approached her quickly. He grabbed her wrist and made a run down a dark ally. The bouncer was on their tail.

"Great!" McKenna yelled, slightly out of breath. "We're not bloody getting now, even if we wait through that blasted line."

"Don't worry," Sirius pulled her down some steps in the dark alley, letting the unknowing bouncer run right past them, "I have a plan." His mischievous smirk reappeared.

"Of course, you do."

**A/n: Surprise! I updated! Thank you so much for all those wonderful reviewers: au revoir sim1, Roses Roses And More Roses, Nightlight753, c0urtshipdating, mykk47, and, of course, NevermoreLenore13! You guys are the reason this chapter is written.**

**Good news! Updates should be coming more often since A.) I am inspired more B.) The semester is almost over and C.) next semester should be a breeze compared to this one! So Bravo!**

**Review, please!**


	9. You Wreck Me in Two

_**You Wreck Me**_

Summary: McKenna Lupin knew she was meant to be with her old brother's best friend, but he was always going on and on about that pesky Evans girl. She planned to break them up, not get involved with her brother's other best friend. Slightly AU.

_Disclaimer: I own Harry potter…JUST KIDDING! I own nothing in harry potter...no matter how much I cry about it. _

**Chapter Nine: You Wreck Me in Two **

"This is your plan?"

"No. My plan was you flashing the bouncer. Not me. If it was up to your nice rack, we would have already gotten in! But as usual, no one gets to see McKenna's knockers."

McKenna rolled her eyes and pushed Sirius's head to the side. He was openly staring at her chest, and it was making her uncomfortable. She sighed for the millionth time.

For the last hour, they had been waiting for the back exit to the club to open. According to Sirius's, someone who was drunk enough would eventually stagger out, leaving us the perfect entrance.

But there was one little flaw in his plan.

No one had come out yet, and they had been waiting for at least an hour. McKenna was beginning to think this wasn't even the back exit to the club they had just seen.

"Come on, Sirius. I'm tired of waiting here. Let's just go." McKenna had long given up the original plan of breaking up James and Lily's date. She just wanted to go home now, and Sirius was refusing to walk her home.

"All you have done all night is hurry me along and complain," Sirius looked her dead in the eyes. His puppy dog eyes were pleading with her. "Just give me a chance. I can show you how to have fun."

"I know how to have fun," McKenna grumbled, "Just because it's different from the way you have fun."

Sirius sighed, "Fine. Just let me show you a different way to have fun."

McKenna bit her bottom lip and stared at the boy next to her. He was notorious for showing girls a good time. She just hoped that didn't mean sexually.

Finally the knob of the back door began to twist. And if Sirius was suddenly skilled in divinations, out staggered two drunken chicks, one using the other as if she was her own personal kickstand.

"No, Sara. I'm sorry. You obviously saw him," the girl paused to hiccup loudly, "first."

"Melissa!" Her friend, the kickstand, whined, "I told you it was my fault. Let's never fight again."

One of the girls flung the door open widely and Sirius took the chance to dash in, unnoticed, behind them. It wasn't long until the two girls had babbled their way down the alley.

Sirius slowly reopened the door and motioned for McKenna to follow him. With a reluctant sigh, she followed the boy into the bouncing club.

Bouncing was actually an understatement.

The entire building felt as if it were going to collapse from the pounding of the base. Sirius grabbed McKenna's wrist firmly and led her through a mesh of sweaty, hot bodies.

McKenna had to keep from wincing each time her skin rubbed against someone else's and she walked away slightly more wet than she was before.

Finally, Sirius reached a clearing next to the bathrooms.

"Perfect," McKenna yelled at his ear, "I need to use the loo."

Sirius nodded and let go of her wristed. The bathroom smelled like vomit and alcohol. All the stalls were full and there was a line forming.

Luckily McKenna didn't really need to use the loo. She needed to use the loo's mirror.

As she stared at herself in the mirror, her eyebrows wrinkled. She most definitely did not look dance club appropriate.

In fact, she was two black strokes under her eyes away from being a 'kid spy'. Her brown hair was poking out of her braids.

The humidity in the club was making her hair frizz. She undid the braids and shook her hair out with her hands. When that didn't work, she ran a little water over her hands before shaking her hair again.

"Argh," She hissed still not satisfied with the way her hair was turning out. The other girls in the room didn't seem to notice her distress, so she pushed passed them and back into the loud bumpy music.

Sirius was waiting for her where she left him. He smirked when he saw her and pulled her close by the same wrist he had already practically bruised from dragging her around the club.

He used his other hand to push her hair back and leaned in, pressing his lips to her ear, "Look what I found in the bathroom."

He held out two green glowing bracelets with the "witch's lair" written on them.

McKenna shook her head, pulling away from Sirius, "I'm not putting something you found on the bathroom floor on my wrist."

"You will if you don't want to get kicked out," Sirius hissed back. That was when McKenna noticed everyone around them wearing the green bracelets. Sirius ignored her protest and strapped the green glow stick around her lower arm.

She shook her arm to make fall into the perfect place.

Sirius reached down and grabbed her hand this time. McKenna looked up surprised at the warmth of his touch. It felt different than before. He gave her a genuine smile, instead of a smirk.

Before she knew it he was leading her towards the bar area.

When they reached it, he helped her onto an empty stool and began fighting for the bartender's attention.

McKenna nervously glanced around the club scene. She had never really drank before, and wasn't exactly sure what to expect, but she wasn't about to let Sirius know that.

After a few minutes he finally returned to her side with a big glass filled with some pink liquid, and a smaller glass filled with brown liquid.

There were also two tiny glasses with something else in them. He handed the tiny glass to McKenna, and held one up for himself.

"Fast," was all he said before motioning for her to down the drink.

With one giant gulp the liquid was gone and McKenna nearly hurled. It tasted dreadful. She reached for her pink drink and began sucking it down.

Sirius raised his eyebrows at her in amusement. If the music hadn't been pounding so hard, she might have commented on it. Sirius turned back to the bartender, and said something McKenna couldn't hear. A few minutes later, the bartender returned with a tray full of little glasses, each filled with brown liquid. Sirius leaned over and whispered in her ear.

"Follow me." She watched as he balanced the tray while weaving through the crowd. She quickly picked up her pink drink and followed him to a booth in the back.

"Ladies, first," he motioned for McKenna to slide in before him. The music wasn't so loud from inside the booth, and McKenna began to wonder if it was charmed that way. Sirius began dividing the drinks among them.

"Are those all for us?"

"What? Are you scared?"

McKenna rolled her eyes at his challenge. She knew Sirius wasn't fully aware of her lack of skill in the drinking department, but she wasn't about to point it out to him. After all, she handled the first one like a pro.

And the second.

And the third.

It wasn't until the forth shot that things started to get a bit hazy.

"And you remember," McKenna paused her loud statement to giggle uncontrollably. "You remember that time…" she started giggling again.

Sirius was just watching her with a smile on his face. It was apparent the alcohol was having an effect on him as well, but he wasn't acting quite so giddy. McKenna sighed in defeat, and just took another sip of her second pink drink.

"Mr. Black, are you trying to get me drunk?" She laughed again.

"Miss. Lupin, I do not believe trying is the right word," He leaned closer to her face. "Succeeding is more like it."

Normally, McKenna would have pushed him away and scolded him for being inside her bubble, but she was feeling generous. And intoxicated.

She scooted a little closer to him as well. Then Sirius did the awkward pretending to stretch but really putting his arm around her bit. It worked. McKenna frowned looking at the empty tray in front of them.

"We have no more shots."

Sirius chuckled, "I think we've had enough. Besides it's getting late. We wouldn't want Daddy-Remus to go bonkers, now would we?"

McKenna snorted, but continued to sip on her pink drink. She was having such a nice time that she didn't want to think about the night ending. In fact, she would have loved another round of shots with Sirius, but she knew he was right. They were almost to their limit.

Sirius gave her a sly glance out of the corner of his eye, "Ok…just one more?"

McKenna squealed as Sirius arose to get their drink. She was pleased she wasn't the only one wanting this time to continue. It was funny. Sober, she had never really thought about Sirius as being one of her friends, and she had definitely not thought about him being more than friends with her. He had always just been Remus's goof ball friend.

She sighed leaning her head against the back of the booth and sliding her eyes shut. She could almost feeling the drinks coursing through her blood this time, and this short pause from the drinks may have been a bad idea. A small moan escaped her lips as the room began moving.

"I'm back, my love…" Sirius's voice trailed off when he reached the booth, only to find McKenna slumped against it. He grinned, poking her in the stomach, but she barely moved.

"Uh-oh," He mumbled as he sat their shots down, and pulled McKenna to him. "Come on, love," he patted her face and her eyes began to flutter open. To his relief she hadn't passed out completely, yet. He slowly stood her up and wrapped her arms around him.

The club was a lot less crowded than it was when they had first arrived. Sirius guessed it must have been getting fairly late, and the walk home was going to be a pain while dragging McKenna.

"Hmmm," She hummed in his ear as her head rested on his shoulder. "Well, maybe not too much of a pain," Sirius chuckled to himself.

They had finally made it. The beach house was insight, and just in time too. Sirius was beginning to think he was going to have to carry McKenna the rest of the way, but at least she was being a pleasant drunk.

"I'm so happy," She smiled into the crook of his neck. He liked the warm feeling of her breath on his skin.

"Really?" Sirius couldn't help but be pleased with himself. After all, he had to be part of the reason as it why she was happy. She sighed, and even with the smell of pink cocktails on her breath, Sirius was intoxicated with her. It took everything he had to keep from pulling her lips to his right then and there. Luckily the alcohol hadn't had the same effect on him.

xXx

When the cabin was in sight, Sirius pushed McKenna up and tried to get her to stand independently. She was struggling. They reached the front door of the cabin, and it would seem they weren't the only one arriving home late.

Lily and James stood in front of the bright blue door, looking into each other eyes. Sirius glanced nervously at McKenna, who even in her drunken state knew exactly what was about to happen, and the fear on her face was clear as day.

Sirius struggled to hold on to her, as she escaped from his grip and headed straight for the new couple.

"Lily," She yelped, desperation hanging in her voice. "You look lovely."

She reached the middle of the two, and smiled in victory as James and Lily stepped apart awkwardly. McKenna reached out and hugged Lily tightly, "Mmm," She hummed, "And you smell just as lovely as you look."

"Um, Thank-you, I suppose."

"Ok," James announced, pulling McKenna away from his date. "I am guessing you guys had fun tonight."

McKenna laughed a little too loudly, "You have no idea. There were these pink drinks, and MUSIC." She screamed the 'music' and began swaying back and forward as if she could hear the music and no one else could.

Sirius laughed, grabbing her shoulders. "I was just helping McKenna to bed."

He pushed between everyone, and opened the blue door. The lights were all down, signaling Peter and Remus must have already headed to bed.

"No, let's all stay up!" McKenna practically yelled as she entered the house.

"Sirius," James hissed, pulling McKenna back out of the house. "If Remus finds her drunk, he will do the unthinkable to both of us. And this wasn't even my fault."

Sirius frowned. He hadn't even thought about Remus. In fact, he had forgotten McKenna was someone's little sister at all. But James was right, if Remus found out it would be the end of the marauders as are known.

"McKenna," Sirius grabbed her shoulders and shook her. "You have to be quite, and you have to go to bed. We don't want Remus finding out or we will never be able to hang out again."

To his surprise, McKenna nodded slowly and put a finger to her lips. She started to walk past the three of her friends, but stumbled awfully and nearly toppled over herself. James caught her before she could hit any nearby objects.

Lily cleared her throat awkwardly. "James," she begun, "Thank-you for such a surprisingly nice night. Why don't you help Sirius get McKenna to bed, and I will just crash on the downstairs couch tonight?"

James looked slightly disappointed that their date was ending on this note, but relieved that Lily seemed to understand.

He smiled, genuinely, "I had a nice time too, Lily. I hope we can do it again."

The red head nodded before walking in the house, and towards the downstairs bathroom. At this point McKenna had gone unusually quiet. Sirius and James both glance down at her, just in time to see her eyes sliding shut. Sirius pulled her out of James's arms and towards the door,

"Let's go." Surprisingly, she walked up the stairs with little help from James and Sirius. When they reached the inside of her room, she collapsed on the bed.

She groaned and rolled over, "Can I get some water?"

"I'll get it," Sirius announced, "And some medicine for you head."

"My head doesn't hurt," McKenna concurred.

"It will tomorrow." Sirius left the room and James walked over to the night stand McKenna had put her stuff inside. He pulled her pink night shirt and some sweat pants. He handed them to her awkwardly.

"Do you, uh," He paused to rub the back of his next, "need help getting dressed?"

McKenna snorted, taking her clothes from his hands, "James, if you want to undress me just say so."

James laughed at her joke, but didn't leave the room yet. "So, you and Sirius seem to have fun tonight…"

McKenna gave him a small, forced smile, "So did you and Lily."

James nodded, surprisingly sitting down next to the girl on the bed, "I suppose we did."

"I'm happy for you," McKenna, nervously, undid the folding of her nigh shirt and gripped it tightly. "You finally have the girl of your dreams."

James smiled, and McKenna knew it was genuine. She knew that he was happy, and that Lily was everything he had thought she was all along, but that didn't stop her.

She scooted a little closer to James, he noticed, but didn't say anything. "James," she started, moving even closer to him until their legs were almost touching. "I need to tell you something."

James looked away, and McKenna knew he had to know what was happening. She was just waiting for him to stop her, but he didn't. And she continued to lean closer to the boy.

Thankful for her liquid courage she had inhaled earlier in the night. When her lips finally grazed his, her eyes slid shut.

It was a soft simple kiss that might have continued to something more had Sirius Black not opened the door at just the right bloody moment.

James and McKenna jumped apart, looking guilty. Sirius sat the glass of water, he was carrying, down on the top of the chest of drawers, and walked out of the room.

xXx

Sirius reached the bottom of the stairs, and stormed out the front door, not caring who he woke up. His jaw and fists where clenched so tightly, he could feels his own blood raging through his body. Curling his fist into a ball, he screamed and pushed the side of the cabin. It shook a little, but mostly the bones in his right hand crushed against it. He hissed, trying to shake it off, but the pain wasn't going anywhere.

"Nice," James commented, shutting the door behind him.

Sirius's eyes glared, "You're lucky it was the cabin and not your face."

James rolled his eyes, pulling out his wand and touching Sirius's hand. The pain eased, but it was still clearly broken. James, after all, wasn't quite skilled in magical health care.

"Uh, have Lily fix it tomorrow."

Sirius nodded, shifting awkwardly.

"Look," James started, taking a sit on the two steps that led up to the porch. "I didn't mean to," His voice trailed off.

"Didn't mean to what? Lead her on again? Kiss your best friends little sister?"

"You're the one who got her drunk," James accused.

"Exactly," Sirius hissed, "I am the one who took her out. I'm the one that had fun with her all night. The one who distracted her from you. That was my drunken kiss."

James eyes widened with realization. "I didn't know, you fancied her."

"I don't, I just care about her," Sirius explained, but James wasn't buying it.

"You don't have to hide it from me. I'm your best mate. I won't tell Remus."

"Remus is not the one that I am worried about find out."

James nodded, "Oh." Sirius rubbed the back of his right hand with his left one. The pain was returning. "I'm sure if you told her…"

Sirius cut him off, "How could she not know? I flirt with her constantly. Girls are so bloody frustrating."

James chuckled, "I agree."

"She likes you."

James nodded, "I know, but I love Lily."

Although, Sirius had heard James announce his love for Lily several different times, hearing him say it in that manner, relieved him a bit, but there was still one issue. "Then why did you kiss her?"

James shrugged, "It didn't mean anything."

Sirius nodded. He knew what it was like to be in the moment; to have an attractive girl wanting nothing more than to kiss. He was just angry it wasn't him this time. Sirius kicked some rocks around with his feet, "I think I am going to go for a run. I need to spend some time unhuman."

James nodded, "Want me to go with?"

Sirius shook his head, "I think I heard Lily up. She heard me punch the cabin and is probably wondering what's going on."

James glanced over his shoulder at the house. Sure enough, the light was on in the living room.

"Be careful," James turned back around, but Sirius was no longer there.

Just a pile of his clothes lay on the ground.

**A/n: So…updates didn't exactly show up as often as I wanted them to….Sorry! But thank you guys so much for the reviews, and I hope you enjoyed this chapter =D We are getting to the good stuff. **


End file.
